


Study

by BotBotZ



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Mlp eqg, futa!sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ





	Study

Twilight fought to keep her focus everywhere but on the equestrian to avoid getting caught. She invited her friend to study in her room for the upcoming test, but she can’t seem to focus. Especially since the other girls top wasn’t leaving much for her imagination. She couldn’t help but bite her lip as she stared at the red heads partially exposed chest. 

Sunset rested her pencil on the pages of her Calculus textbook pushing them aside grinning coyly,

“Are you getting a good look Sparky?”

Twilights face lit before turning back to face the direction of her notes. 

“S - Sorry!” She muttered keeping her head down.

Sunset snaked her arm around pulling her into a side hug. She leaned close and whispered in her ear,

“You’ll get more if you ask nicely, ya know for science~”

Sunset placed her other hand under the girls chin, tilting her head so she would meet her gaze. 

“Please.”

Twilight whispered leaning in slowly closing the space between them. She moans as the other girl licks her bottom lip, letting her tongue enter her mouth.

Sunset gasped when she felt slight pressure feeling up her lap. A hand laid over her crotch, carefully massaging her length. She moaned out loud when twilights fingers crept into her pants stroking her half-erect cock. Sunset grabs the girls wrist pinning her to the bed. Throwing her head back Twilight bucks her hips against The equestrians. Pressing into the other with desire.

“Sunny~” she breathes. Sunset moves down placing kisses along her neck. 

“Mmm?" Sunset hummed. Twilight squirms attempting to free her arms. Licking her lips Sunset lets go of the girls wrist as she unbuttons her lovers shirt. Sliding her hands down further she hooks her thumbs around the waist band of twilights skirt, and slowly removes it.

“Talk to me~" She says seductively.


End file.
